Jealous? Maldo Andwae! (Minwoo Fanfiction)
by Iggy Youngmin
Summary: Perasaan cemburu itu wajar bukan? Apalagi cemburu pada kekasih sendiri. Perasaan cemburu itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan, justru hal itu diperlukan agar pasangan kita tahu jika dia teramat berarti bagi kita. Akankah rasa cemburu Minrae pada Minwoo tersampaikan? Ficlet Minwoo-Minrae


Cast:

No Minwoo [Boyfriend]

Yoon Minrae [OC]

Genre: Romance

Length: Ficlet

 **_oOo_**

Seorang gadis penghuni sebuah apartement yang berukuran sedang terlohat tengah gemas meremas-remas sebuah boneka di pangkuannya. Sebuah boneka yang menjadi hadiah dari _namjachingu-_ nya di ulang tahunnya yang ke-18. Boneka panda dengan tinggi 70 cm yang nampak menggemaskan itu tengah menjadi pelampiasan rasa kesal dari seorang Yoon Minrae. Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang kini tengah fokus menonton sebuah video dari layar laptopnya.

Wajar saja, bagaimana mungkin dirinya tak merasa kesal jika sang kekasih yang merupakan idol sebuah boygrup itu nampak menikmati apa yang tengah dalakoninya di video itu. Ya, seorang No Minwoo yang tampak luwes menari bersama dancer perempuan itu adalah sumber kekesalan Minrae. Bahkan karena saking kesalnya, gadis itu tak hanya meremas sang panda, tetapi mulai menggigitinya dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Berlebihan memang.

Dengan mata memerah seperti ingin menangis, Minrae menyetop paksa video yang baru setengah jalan itu, dan dengan kasar menutup laptopnya. Jangan salah menduga, dia bukan ingin menangis karena cemburu. Hanya sedikit kesal. Yup, _hanya sedikit_. Minrae mendengus kesal. Andai _namja_ itu ada di sini sekarang, sudah habis dia ditangan Minrae.

Ditengah kekesalan yang belum mereda, Minrae tak sadar jika bel apartementnya sempat berdentang beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pintunya terbuka dan masuklah sesosok laki-laki. Jangan ditanya bagaimana laki-laki itu bias masuk, jelas karena ia juga tahu passwaord apartement milik Minrae. Seseorang itu kemudian menghampiri Minrae yang tengah membenamkan kepala dilipatan lututnya.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya pria itu seraya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Minrae yang terduduk—alias berlutut di depan Minrae.

Minrae mendongak sebagai respon. Matanya mendelik kesal ketika tahu siapa yang sedang ikut berlutut di hadapannya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, Minrae beranjak ke dapur. Sepertinya ia butuh air segar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang berasap akibat kekesalan yang baru saja melandanya. _Namja_ itu, Minwoo, yang tak mengerti akan sikap gadisnya itu hanya mampu berjengit heran. Ia bangkit menyusul Minrae, dan mendapati gadis itu tengah mengambil air dingin dengan mulut yang mengerucut dan menggerutu kesal. Minwoo memandangi Minrae yang tengah meneguk air langsung dari botolnya itu semabri bersandar pada meja makan. Tak sadar bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ah, memandangi gadis di depannya ini saja sudah membutnya tersenyum.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu," tegur Minrae yang sadar jika dirinya tengah diamati. Minrae melirik sebentar kearah Minwoo yang masih setia memandanginya sembari tersenyum. Demi kucingnya yang berbulu, ingin sekali rasanya Minrae menghampiri _namja_ itu dan berkata bahwa ia merindukannya. Tapi karena adegan-adegan sialan yang dilakukan Minwoo dengan dancer perempuan itu kembali terbayang-bayang di benaknya, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bermanja-manja.

" _Wae?_ Apa aku tidak boleh metasa betah memandangi kekasihku sendiri?" Minwoo semakin memperlebar lengkungan di bibirnya membuat Minrae kembali mendengus.

"Bukankah lebih menarik memandangi _yeoja_ _dancer_ itu daripada memandangiku? Bahkan jarak kalian hanya segini," kata Minrae sembari membuat jarak sempit antara jempol dan jari telunjuknya.

Minwoo mengerutkan kening, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum geli. Sepertinya ia menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari ucapan Minrae barusan.

"Ah, kau marah? Merasa cemburu eh?"

Minrae sontak menoleh dengan matanya yang membulat. "Aku? Cemburu? Seorang Yoon Minrae merasa cemburu? _Aish, jinjja_. _Maldo andwae_. Hentikan imajinasimu yang berlebihan itu No Minwoo," semburnya dengan suara keras.

"Ah, jinjjayo? Tapi… kalau kau tak merasa cemburu, kenapa kau harus marah-marah seperti itu? Kau bahkan sama sekali tak menyapaku dari tadi. Itu bentuk pelampiasan rasa kesal yang diakibatkan oleh perasaan cemburu kan?" Minwoo bergerak. Mulai mempersempit jarak yang memisahkan keduanya tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Minrae yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan kesal. Seolah-olah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup saat ini juga.

"Kau diam. Itu kuanggap sebagai _ya_ ," putus Minwoo pada akhirnya.

Tanpa disadari Minrae—entah karena gadis itu terlalu sibuk memaki _namja_ di depannya ini atau apa, Minwoo sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Bahkan kening mereka saja sudah saling menempel. Minrae gelagapan, kapan _namja_ ini berjalan kearahnya?! Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bahkan AC yang menyala dengan lancarnya, kini terasa tak berfungsi. Tubuhnya panas dingin sekarang. Seseorang, selamatkan ia dari situasi ini!

"Bagaimana? Masih mau keras kepala?" tanya Minwoo dengan senyum miring andalannya.

" _A-aniya_. Aku tidak...sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu," sanggah Minrae seraya mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"Hmm, kapan kekasihku yang keras kepala ini mau mengalah _eoh_?" dengan tanpa ampun Minwoo semakin memupus jarak diantara mereke, membuat Minrae yang gelagapan semakin kalang kabut dibuatnya.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan _eoh_?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ya! No Minwoo! Hentikan atau kupukul kau dengan panci ini"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya _chagiya_."

"Ya! Kubilang berhenti. Ya! Ya! _Andwaeee_!"

 **FIN**


End file.
